


Home

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Whilst inspecting Rose's art, the Doctor got a surprise.





	Home

“What do you think, love?“

The sound of Rose’s call stopped the Doctor from his tinkering in his workshop. He put down the object on his bench, and made his way outside.

He found Rose standing next to their parked camper van on their driveway, wearing paint covered clothing, with her art supplies close at hand.

"Is it finished, then?” he questioned, making his way over to the vehicle. He pulled on his specs to make a closer inspection.

Rose had created a TARDIS, spiralling in a galaxy on the back of the van. He broke into a wide grin when he noticed she had also painted a miniature them, holding hands as they stood in the TARDIS doorway.

“It’s brilliant” he choked out, ruffling his hair.

“You think so?” Rose asked, stepping into his personal space. She wrapped her arms around his torso, and he pulled her closer.

“Of course I do. It’s brilliant. You’re brilliant. So very talented. I love it, and I love you”

Rose sighed happily into the space between his neck and shoulder, and the Doctor beamed.

“I love you too” she replied, kissing his neck. She then whispered into his ear.

“Did you notice anything else?”

The Doctor pressed a parting soft kiss on her brow, before looking at her quizzically.

Rose gave him a tongue-touched smile, gazing pointedly at the van. He stepped back, and ran his view again over the painting.

He had missed it the first time. But the second time, it was clear as day.

The baby strapped to his chest. The Doctor broke out in a wide grin again, tears glistening in his eyes, feeling giddy. 

 _They were going to be a family!_  Him, Rose and their child travelling.

He couldn’t give them the stars at the moment, but he was home.


End file.
